Talk:Eden Rising/Episode 32/@comment-26217707-20140108131304
FADE IN INT. HOME - DAY ECU on a set of hands typing furiously on a keyboard. Pan up toward BAIT's face -- very intense as he writes this comment. k I'm done and I swear john that is the last time I'll tease you like that <3 Anyways, yes, you expressed your concerns with this but I thought it turned out to be a great episode in the end. Like it was said by wyet fgt 1 and wytet fgt 2 up there, there was a really great balance of character development/backstory/interactions with some great action (especially that first act hello). Gotta say that oven kill was too amazing -- and speaking of oven kill I guess I'll segue into Winnie, who has definitely come into her own as a character. She's one of the chars that shone the most to me here. She has this valley girl type attitude (ew, math...whatever the opposite of defendable is), which gave her some of the stand out dialogue. Add to that her resourcefulness with the oven and her good thinking with bringing the group to the cabin, it definitely showed her two most prominent sides. Then poor baby skeeter nuh T_____T Maia, after making a big impression on me in the premiere, is still going strong here, and is still holding her ground as my favorite newbie. She had my favorite flashback this ep, which I think was the most well written section of the entire episode, too. That teddy bear...so fucking eerie. I loved how we got just a flash of her FB scene in the beginning, then the full closure on what happened. So fucked up. And at the same time you brought it around to Anton and connected the group with Eden. On a less serious note, LMAO POOR TATE GOT HER EAR BIT OFF BY FUCKING LEWYET, ONLY PBR WOULD MAKE AN EAR BITING FGT. Ahem. The two wyet fgts above me did a good job describing the impact of Nico/Maia, and I loved how "enigmatic" (gonna steal dat word) their relationship is. You don't really know if it's romantic, platonic, but you know there was love there. Really interesting. Speaking of ships, Dwinnie, ty and goodbye. ;D I only say that 'cuz poor Hiro/Hero's out of the picture now--holy fuck that happened so fast, poor...everybody. Especially Ollie/Winnie. With their small scene, I'm really wondering how their relationship is gonna develop from here. Lastly, it's something smaller (and I don't know if it's been prominent in the past but I'm starting to notice it now), but I really liked the 'feel' of this script. I don't know...it's like the author is interacting with a reader in the way. For example, the whole "Old Traveler" bit, telling us to pay attention. The scene with Nico/Maia and the frozen zomb, and the last one I remember is the "story for another time" part with Dwight's flashback at the hospital. I dunno if this is a common thing in scripts (this is the only one I've ever read...) but it gives off a more humorous feel that I like and I think is really unique. Haven't seen it on any stories here, so it's p cool af. Anyways that's it, good episode jahn. SMASH TO BLACK. ... :)